Mr. Greedy
Mr. Greedy is the second book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Hot Pink *'Shape': Oval, fattened (original books and some of the artworks); Number 8 (onwards) *'Gender': Male *'Hair': None *'Family ': Little Miss Greedy (cousin) *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Very heavy *'Friends': Few of the Mr. Men and Little Miss *'Rivals': The Giant, Little Miss Naughty *'Hometown': Fatland *'Occupation': Gourmet *'Likes': Eating food *'Dislikes': Having a diet *'Job': Eating lots and lots of food *'Features': None *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss, UK), Len Carlson (Mr. Men and Little Miss, US dub) Story The story begins with Mr. Greedy waking up in his bed after dreaming about food as usual and then he goes downstairs and he has the most enormous breakfast. He then goes on a walk afterward and finds his way into a cave where everything is larger than life and he begins to explore, finding larger than normal food. Mr. Greedy is then picked up by a giant who then teaches him a lesson and makes him eat all the giant food, making Mr. Greedy end up fatter and feeling like he would burst at any moment. The giant agrees to let him go as long as he promises to never be greedy again. Mr. Greedy promises and then at the end he is still keeping the promise and now has lost some weight, and it shows him as a more thinner oval at the end. The Mr. Men Show He appeared as a cameo on a lifeboat when Mr. Stubborn's boat sank with loads of other characters in the episode, Boats. Trivia *Out of the seven deadly sins, Mr Greedy represents Gluttony. *In the US version of Mr. Men and Little Miss he had a pig-like voice. *Mr. Men show haters usually make fun of him saying that he's pregnant. *He had a nightmare about him with no food in one episode of the original show. *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Magic made him thin. * The giant in the cartoon version of the story is criticized for Nightmare Fuel. * in the episode, Boats, he made a cameo on a lifeboat with Mr. Grumble and Mr. Mean and some other characters. Counterparts * Fang Gang (Mixels, all four love to eat), * Om Nom (Cut the Rope, both love candy), * Pete (Disney, both are fat and love to eat food, however Pete is mean and evil and Mr. Greedy is good and friendly), * Owen (from the Total Drama series, both are fat and eat large amount of food), * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both fat and like food), * Snagglepuss (Hanna-Barbera, both are pink and have fat tummies), * Meeko the Raccoon (Disney's Pocahontas, both like to eat a lot of food), * Bender (Futurama, both eat a lot of food), * Chowder (Chowder, both eat a lot a food), * Cookie Monster (Sesame Street, both love cookies and have a huge appetite), * Entree (Spliced!, both always hungry), * Billy Bunter (Namesake series, both are greedy and fat) * Blob (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are very fat) * Meatball Dingo (Blinky Bill, both fat), * Greedy Graham (Little Monsters, both are greedy and eat too much) * Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh, both are fat), * The King of Town (Homestar Runner, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Sir Topham Hatt (or the Fat Controller), (The Railway Series, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkimier (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are fat), * Penguin (Batman, both are overweight), * Junior/Nono and Mr. Beliarge/Señor Barriga (El Chavo, all three are fat), * Fat Bastard (Austin Powers, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Roland (MySims Kingdom, Nintendo DS,they both love cupcakes), * Timmy Toot-Toot (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both eat lots of food), * Captain Huggy Face/Bob (Word Girl, both eat a lot), * Tamama (Sgt Frog, both like to eat a lot), * Willie the Giant (Mickey Mouse, Disney, both likes food), * Anthony Field (The Wiggles, both love eating a lot of food, such as Fruit Salad. Yummy yummy!), * Andy (According to Jim, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Harvey Beaks (Namesake series, both are happy) * Fee and Foo (Harvey Beaks, both are happy) * Wakko Warner (Animaniacs, both eat a lot of food), * Reuben (Lilo and Stitch, both love sandwiches), * Shrek (Namesake series, both are fat and happy at the end of the story), * Wario (Nintendo, both are very fat and love garlic), * Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig, both are fat, like food and need exercise) * Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are fat), * Stinky Pete (Toy Story, both are fat), * Shaggy and Scooby (Scooby Doo, All three love to eat), * Garfield (Garfield comic strip, both are fat and love to eat food), * Greedy Graham (Horrid Henry, both eat a lot of food), * Applejack (My Little Pony, both love to eat), * M (Alphablocks, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Choji Akimichi (Naruto, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Big Fat Guy (Tom and Jerry, both are very fat), * Barney Gumble (The Simpsons, both are very fat but Barney drinks a lot), * Jeffrey Albertson/Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons, both are very fat and like ice cream), * Gooble (Zoboomafoo, both love to eat), * Fatty (Diespyro Deaths, both are fat), * Big Billy (The Powerpuff Girls, both are fat), * Kirby (Kirby series, both are pink and eat a lot of food), * Fat Albert (Namesake series, both are fat), * Tetti-Tatti (Make Mine Music, both are greedy), * Barney the Dinosaur (Namesake series, both are purple and fat), * Kento Rei Fang (Ronin Warriors, both eat a lot of food), * Backpack (Dora the Explorer, both eat a lot and say "Yum, yum, yum!"), * Yajirobe (Dragon Ball, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the big red dog, Both are pink and love to eat a lot), * Flem (Cow & Chicken, they are both overweight), * Rufus (Street Fighter IV, both are overweight), * Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Stromboli (Pinocchio, both are fat), * Mavis Cruet (Willo the Wisp, both are overweight and wear pink), * Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life, both are fat, overweight and love to eat), * Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks, both love to eat), * Tummi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both love to eat), * Custard (Roobarb, both are pink and fat), * Eric Cartman (South Park, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Hokey Wolf (Hanna-Barbera, both are fat and like to eat a lot food), * Captain B. McCrea (Wall-E, both are overweight), * Horace Budan (101 Dalmatians, both are fat), * Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove, both are overweight), * Mr. Tubby Bear (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are overweight), * Oz (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight), * Mr. Mufflin (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight), * Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Hoagie (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are overweight and eat a lot of food), * Heinrich Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are overweight and eat a lot of candies), * Grimace (McDonald's, both are fat), * Big Fat Joe (Beano 1930-1950, both are fat), * Fatty Fudge (Beano, Both are fat, and love to eat alot of food), * Fatty (Bash Street Kids, Both are fat and love to eat alot of food), * Woog (We're Back: A Dinosaur Story, both love to eat and love sausages), * Ron Weasley (Harry Potter, both eat a lot of food), * Po (Kung Fu Panda, both are very fat and eat too much), * Indestructo-Bob (Yin Yang Yo, both are fat and pink), * Panda (Skunk Fu!, both are fat), * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron, both are fat and eat alot of food), * The Three Bears (Beano, Both are fat and love to eat alot of food), * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are fat, pink, and love eating), * Fat Crow (Dumbo, both are fat), * Tank Triceratops (Dinosaur Train, both love to eat), * Unicorn (Animal Mechanicals, both are pink), * David Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both are fat), * Dante Robinson (Backyard Sports Series, both love to eat), * Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales, all three love to eat), * Mr. Blobby (namesake series, both are fat and pink), * Bear (Franklin the Turtle, both have a large appetite), * Cat (Little Bear, both enjoy eating), * Smithy (Gavin and Stacey, both are fat), * Fat Barry (Flushed Away, both are fat), * E. Honda (Street Fighter II, both are overweight), * Hungry Ness (The Family Ness, both love food), * Dudley the Pig (Fourways Farm, both are pink and fat), * Augustus Gloop (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, both eat a lot of food), * The Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood 1973, both are overweight), * Raffish Ralph (The Berestain Bears, both are overweight), * Baron Silas Greenback (Dangermouse, both are overweight), * Bulk (SuperTed, both are overweight), * Mr. Pew the Shop Shop (Wil Cwac Cwac, both are pink and overweight), * King Dedede (Kirby, both are fat and enjoy eating), * Mister M (Letter People, both love to eat), * Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets, both love eating) * Yoshi (Mikayla's Words, both love food), * Vector The Green Crocodile (Cuddle-Uppets, both are greedy and they both enjoy eating), * Dog (Happy Nappers, both enjoy eating), * Munching Mike (Letterland, both love to eat), * King Pig (Angry Birds Toons, both are fat and they both enjoy eating), * Spinner The Monkey (Tummy Stuffers, both love to eat), * Chien-Po (Mulan, both are fat), * Dump-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are greedy and fat), * Henry (The Railway Series, both are claimed to be too fat and need exercise), * The Anteater (Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts, both like to eat), * King Harkinian (YouTube Poop/CD-I, both like dinner), * Kon Kujira (Grojband, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Diamond (Pokemon Special, both are like to eat), * Entrée (Spliced, both are fat and eat a lot of food), * Richard Watterson (The Amazing world of Gumball, both are pink, fat and love eating), * Klump (Donkey Kong Country, both are fat), * Harold Berman (Hey Arnold, both eat a lot of food), * Bear Hugger and King Hippo (Punch Out, all three are overweight), * Oink (Timbuctoo, both love to eat), * Zaptor (Mixels, both love sandwiches), * Serena (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids: Death by Chocolate, both are fat and love chocolate), * Zomom (The Deadly Six, Sonic Lost World, both love to eat), * B-O-B (Monsters VS Aliens, both love to eat), * Greedysaurus (The Greedysaurus Gang, both love to eat), * Cubby (Jake and the Never Land Pirates, both are fat and they enjoy eating), * Bon Bon (My Little Pony Tales, both love to eat) * Barbapapa (Namesake series, both are pink and fat) * Birdie (Street Fighter, both love to eat) * Spike (The Land Before Time, both have a huge appetite) International publications & translations Mr. Greedy appears under the titles Monsieur Glouton (French), Don Glotón (Spanish), Mr. Barus (Welsh), Unser Herr Nimmersatt (German), 먹보씨 (Korean), Meneer Smikkel/Meneertje Vreetzak (Dutch), 貪吃先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Λαίμαργος (Greek), Fætter Grådig (Danish), Gubben Glufs Glufs (Sweden) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *The Giant Title character other appearances Mr.Greedy also appears in: *Mr. Rush * Mr. Tall *Mr. Worry *Mr. Skinny *Mr. Mischief *Mr. Clever *Mr. Perfect *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Magic *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Late *Little Miss Busy *Little Miss Greedy *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Bad *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Busy-Body *Little Miss Selfish *Little Miss Stubborn Goes Right to the Bitter End (TV) *Little Miss Magic To The Rescue (TV) *No Food Is No Fun for Mr. Greedy (TV) *Mr. Greedy Goes To a Dinner Party (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day (TV) *Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV) *What a Choice for Little Miss Fickle (TV) *Little Miss Sunshine Brings a Smile (TV) *Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (mentioned, but not seen) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) *A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Nonsense Rows To The Moon (mentioned) *Mr. Nosey Solves a Mystery (TV) *Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day (TV) *Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) *Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) *Mr. Forgetful...hey waiter!(TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity! (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Scatterbrain Puts Everything in Turmoil (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind... (TV) *Mr. Brave vs Koko the Gorilla (TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) Gallery File:Mr. Greedy.jpg File:Mr.Greedy.jpg File:Greedy_grumble_stingy.png|Mr. Greedy's cameo in the Mr. Men Show External links *Official Mr. Men website -- Category:Mr. Men series Category:Pink characters Category:Oval characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces Category:No Visible Nose Category:Fat characters